


My Good Love

by Pandatoffe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Past Relationship(s), more characters will appear eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandatoffe/pseuds/Pandatoffe
Summary: Kyungsoo and Chanyeol had not seen each other for over a year, and the things between each other didn't ended in the best of terms. But now that Kyungsoo needs to finish his graduation project, the only one that can help him is none other than Park Chanyeol himself.or the Be Positive Au!





	1. It has been so long

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the web drama Be Positive! Please enjoy :3

Kyungsoo was watching a movie with his parents, his sister was sleeping on the couch next to them. The movie was not bad, it was the typical romantic comedy, and the acting was pretty decent, but it was getting on Kyungsoo’s nerves.

Maybe it was because of the main actor, Kyungsoo really wanted to hate him, to say something bad about his acting, but he couldn't. Even if the plot was cliché and the lines were cheesy, the actor was good. He was doing a good job at making the movie watchable. But Kyungsoo would never admit it out loud. 

He was fussing all alone since his mother seemed to be enjoying the movie and so was his father, it was not a surprise since the whole Korean population had also praised the movie when it first came out. It had been a popular hit and it even won several awards. If kyungsoo was honest with himself, he could agree the movie actually deserve the awards it got, but the main actor was making it so difficult for him to enjoy it. 

“I can’t let you go like this,” said the actor. 

The scene was supposed to be sad since the main characters were breaking up. Kyungsoo's parents grabbed each other hands as if preparing themselves for the heartbreaking moment. They have watched the movie countless times, they all knew the scenes and lines by heart.

The actor had his pretty face covered in tears as he watched the love interest walk away from him, but Kyungsoo could not be moved by the drama, he decided that it was best to just make fun of the actor and the lines he was speaking. 

“If you didn't want her to go maybe you should not have pretended to be dead for two years,” said Kyungsoo, answering the actor on the screen.

“I won’t let you go, I can’t!” the actor kept saying at the verge of tears. 

It was this particular scene that annoyed Kyungsoo the most “What about the last train? You think everyone has money for a taxi?” 

His mother said, “Shh, I can’t hear..” 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, the truth was that taxis were expensive and if the protagonist didn't allow the love interest to go quickly, she was going to miss the last train and will be forced to take a taxi. It was just simple courtesy to end the discussion at that moment and meet each other the next day at a different time, but movies where unrealistic like that and no one ever thought about the difficulties of transportation, it was as if people just magically appeared at their desired destination whenever they wanted!

He wanted to voice his thoughts out loud, but he also wanted to hear the next lines so he finally decided to keep it to himself. 

“I told you that I love you! How can love change?” the main character said, as he desperately tried to stop his female lead to leave. 

And well, Kyungsoo begged to differ, because he believed that love could change, and this time he felt the need to let everyone in the living room know about it, “It does change, love does not have a shape!” 

“Wait please listen to what I have to say… please say something…” the character kept pleading.

“The ones who are clingy don’t think about how it feels to be on the other end. They always think about themselves all the time. The clingy ones are the most selfish,” said Kyungsoo, like he was the expert in relationships, after all, his relationships might always fail but his advice never!

“Let’s just watch! Okay,” His mother said again, this time pushing Kyungsoo back on the sofa. 

He would have stopped teasing at this point if it had been a different movie or a different actor, but in this case, he just pushed even more. “I won’t let you go like these, I can’t. Wait. Please. Listen.” Kyungsoo recited in a bored tone, “Only the words are different, but it’s basically the same thing, he is repeating the same lines over and over!” He rolled his eyes. “Is this even a movie!”

“It is! It is!” his mother said, tone raising. 

“Really! Are you sure? Because nothing really makes sense and-“ Suddenly, there was a hand over his mouth cutting him off, his mother pushed him lightly, in a playful way and Kyungsoo just laughed. 

“We can talk about this later, okay? But first we must watch the movie to judge it fairly,” said his father.

“We have watched the same movie over twenty times!” Kyungsoo raised his hands as to make his frustration more apparent “And you guys have never judged it fairly”

 

“He is right. I know you love that boy Chanyeol.” His sister decided to finally contribute to the conversation, she probably just waked up from her little nap.

That little remark was made in a playful manner but the sole mention of Chanyeol’s name made Kyungsoo visibly nervous. His sister noticed this and was about to say something but before she could make any sound, Kyungsoo stood with the excuse of needing a glass of water. 

Right on time, Kyungsoo’s phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He took the phone out and read the name on the screen, Baekhyun. He answered immediately.

“Hello?” 

He was greeted by a loud voice screaming his name. Kyungsoo was not surprised, in fact, he was prepared, and his phone was already distanced from his ear.

“Kyungsoo…Kyungsoo!! Guess what?!” 

Kyungsoo hummed for a moment pretending to be in deep thought about what his friend was going to tell him, “Ah... I don’t know?” And truth be told, he had no idea. Especially with Baekhyun, it could be anything, from the cute dogs he saw on his way home to that one time he got top grades for a school project, everything was equally important to him.

“Kyungsoo! We were selected!” he was definitely not expecting that. 

“What?” 

“Our movie won! We are going to get funding from the school board!”

Kyungsoo almost dropped his phone, but he managed to save it on time, he was dumbstruck. Such news.. could it be possible?

“AHHHHHHHHH” Baekhyun continued screaming and Kyungsoo decided to join him. 

The noise probably made his parents curious because his sister appeared at the door frame to check on him, but Kyungsoo was not paying attention to anyone at this moment and he ran to the living room, phone still in hand to share the good news. 

“Mom! Dad!” he said, moving in front of the tv, “We have been selected to film a movie!”

Kyungsoo was just so happy, he needed to hug someone or maybe everyone in the room! He hugged his parents that were still sitting on the couch with a perplexed expression on their face and then he hugged his sister tightly. 

“Don’t watch this crap! Don’t watch this garbage” Kyungsoo pointed at the tv, “Better watch my movie.” He kneeled right in front of them and raised his arms to the ceiling, he started yelling even higher than before. It felt like a dream.

 

That night, Kyungsoo was too excited to sleep. The script for their movie was selected to receive funding from the college board. It was nothing too big, just a student project, but this could be the start of something great. This was what he always wanted, and even better, he was going be able to do it along with his best friend. Nothing could destroy his happiness.

 

❁

 

The next day Kyungsoo waited for Baekhyun at the school gates, they were getting ready to talk to the professor in charge of the board and set all the necessary details. 

 

When they saw each other, they couldn’t help it, they began to dance in happiness. Making funny moves and enjoying themselves. They danced as they made their way through campus, all the way to the filming department, without caring about the weird stares they were receiving, and they were receiving many. They didn't stop until they were in front of the appointed office. 

❁

 

“What do you mean there is no funding?” Kyungsoo said, incredibility laced every word, maybe this was just a bad joke. 

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were sitting right in front of the professor in charge of the funding, Professor Jung, they were talking in his office. Both their faces were marked with the obvious shape of disappoint and utter disbelief.

“There is not enough money for the founding, sorry to make you come all the way here,” said Professor Jung. He had already explained it three times, with the same monotonous voice as if he was reading a script and not feeling sorry at all. 

“But our work has been selected to receive funding,” Baekhyun said, a pout evident on his lips, “I received an email yesterday saying that we will have the college support”.. 

“We will lend you the equipment, that should be enough.” Professor Jung said, wanting to end the conversation as soon as possible. 

Kyungsoo leaned back on his seat, he could not believe what he was hearing, but more than angry, he was disappointed and kind of sad. 

Baekhyun was no better, sulking in the couch next to him, backpack hugged to his body, he said, “Yah, the equipment was going to be lend to us either way. Our seniors received 20,000 dollars last year!”

“What is the use of living in the past? Time has changed,” professor Jung said, his eyes narrowing “The founding gets lower and lower each year, that is how things are”.

“How could the money for the student projects just disappear?” Kyungsoo said in an accusatory tone, his voice breaking at the last words and he didn't even care to feel embarrassed. He just wanted to cry. 

“Lowered, not disappeared.”

“Yeah! But our tuition has not been lowered, has it…” said Kyungsoo under his breath.

Maybe if they pushed a bit more... “What about 10,000 dollars?”

The professor just looked at him with annoyance.

“8,000 dollars?” Both boys made pleading eyes.

“You think we are a bank?” Professor Jung rolled his eyes.

Baekhyun 

Baekhyun bounce on his chair, just lightly. Sometimes the boy did this to calm his nerves like a sort of distraction or a way to release unused energy. Especially in a situation like this, Kyungsoo could understand. Baekhyun opened his mouth to complain but was cut off even before starting. 

“Okay, maybe there is something we can do” Professor Jung put his hands on his chin and contemplated for a bit. “If you cast an A-list actor, then we can reconsider the decision for the funding.”

A moment of silence, the statement was just too shocking for them. 

“An A-list actor for a student film! We can’t do that,” Baekhyun exclaimed.

 

“How can we afford it? It doesn’t make sense!” Kyungsoo declared loudly. 

“If you think about it, it does make sense. You want more money, right? So, I need to justify as to why we need to give you more, if you cast an A-list actor then I can convince the board to raise the funding” 

Kyungsoo was angry at Professor Jung words, that is how the large-scale movies worked, but theirs was just a student film and should not be forced to work in the same way. But instead of voicing his opinion he decided to hear what the professor had to say after all this could be their only chance. 

“We have…many amazing graduates from this university, they can help you with the film.” 

“But most of them are of the top well-paid actors in the country, they will never accept to act for nothing…,” Kyungsoo couldn't think of a single person that will accept to work for free for a project as insignificant as theirs, this was simply impossible. 

“Well that is the only solution we can offer you.” 

“I can't think of a single person that will be willing to do this” Sometimes it seemed as if Baekhyun could read Kyungsoo mind, he was thinking about that. 

The professor had a mischievous look on his face, and he smiled for the first time since the conversation started, what was he thinking? Baekhyun and Kyungsoo just exchange glances, expectant as to what Profesor Jung was about to say. 

“I can think of someone,” he said with utmost glee “We have, for example… Chanyeol... Park Chanyeol! Yes, he is a graduate.”

Kyungsoo stopped breathing for a second, had he really heard right?

“Park… Park Chanyeol, professor?” Baekhyun and kyungsoo looked at each other. 

“Yes, go and cast Park Chanyeol!” 

“Professor I think you don't understand, maybe you know a different Park Chanyeol from the one I know”

Professor Jung smile faltered for a millisecond it was almost impossible to notice, but Baekhyun was paying close attention to the other man. “How many Park Chanyeols have graduated from this department?” 

“Oh so are you talking about him? Then you very well know that what you are asking us is impossible” Baekhyun threw himself at the couch. 

“Rumors are just rumors, he is quite nice. Besides he is a graduate from our school.”

“He is currently taking a leave from the acting world and besides I don't think he will like to work with us” Kyungsoo murmured.

“He is just taking a small break. This is the perfect chance.”

To call it a small break would be the understatement of the century, but Kyungsoo was done arguing and he was impulsive at heart. “Okay, we will cast him.”

If casting Park Chanyeol will give them the money for the movie, then casting Park Chanyeol is what they will do. 

But as always, it was easier said than done.

 

❁

 

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun walked outside the building to sit on the grass. Kyungsoo had his phone to his ear, Baekhyun was waiting impatiently in front of him.

“He is not answering. It says the number is unavailable.” Kyungsoo said weakly. 

He stared at the screen of his phone, he had dialed the number correctly, a number he had not called in more than a year, but still, he received no answer. Maybe Chanyeol had changed his number, after all, famous people never keep the same number for long. 

Or maybe the other boy simply didn't want to answer, Kyungsoo wouldn't blame him. He dialed the number and waited as the phone beeped, the phone rang and eventually went to voicemail again.

“Voicemail,” said Kyungsoo, trying to mask his disappointment.

But just as he finished saying that, his phone began to ring in his hand. He checked the caller ID and even though they had just tried to call the actor just some seconds ago, Kyungsoo was still surprised to read Park Chanyeol name on the screen.

“He is calling.” Kyungsoo froze, he was not expecting that.

“What are you waiting for, just answer!” Baekhyun urged him.

Kyungsoo’s eyes grew impossibly large, as they usually do when he gets nervous, but he did not move, unsure if he should answer the phone or not.

“Maybe we should just look for someone else.”

“Just answer the phone.” Baekhyun could not mask his annoyance. “C’mon, Kyungsoo, don't live your life like this, if you don't answer the phone you will regret it, I know it!” 

Kyungsoo knew that Baekhyun was right, but that didn't make it easier for him to answer the call, why did he even call in the first place? Maybe it was the pleading eyes Baekhyun was making that convinced Kyungsoo to finally answer the call, but when he clicked the answer button and put the phone to his ear, the call was disconnected. 

“He hung up.” 

Baekhyun started to yell in frustration, then he began to roll in the grass. Kyungsoo could have found this funny on any other occasion, his friend was always so loud and obnoxious, but this time, Baekhyun was right. They had both developed the script and concept for the movie, it was their dream and Baekhyun had every right to be upset. 

“That's the only life you know how to live, huh? Full of regrets, regrets!”

Baekhyun grabbed his things from the ground and left. Kyungsoo was used to his friend antics, and he would not blame him for acting that way. He really wanted to help and do everything he could to make the movie a reality but Kyungsoo was also very afraid, he had not talked to Chanyeol in so long. 

Kyungsoo was left alone, and in the high of the moment, he dialed the number again. This time the call was answered right away. He was greeted by a deep voice, at the other end of the line, and the memories that he tried so hard to suppress, came right back at him.


	2. Why are you looking for me once again?

 

Jongdae was working peacefully in his office when suddenly his door flew open with a loud bang. He raised his head startled by the noise. Right in front of him was Park Chanyeol, hair sticking everywhere like he had been running, and he probably was.  Jongdae sighed and leaned back into his chair, he knew what was coming.

“Why are they saying that? I am not hiding! I am just… improving!” said Chanyeol, hands raised and his eyes open as wide they could go. His phone was clenched tightly on his hand. He entered the office and closed the door behind him.

Jongdae was used to this, he was not only Chanyeol’s manager, but also his best friend, and sometimes his friend will just come into the office yelling about whatever thing troubled him. It happens more times than Jongdae would like to, and he had learned that the best way to treat Chanyeol sudden outbursts was to just listen, so Jongdae made himself comfortable.

“I paint, I sing, I compose, I play the guitar, and I meditate. I am a capable independent person!” ranted Chanyeol, counting with his fingers for each thing he said. “How could they say I am hiding?” Chanyeol raised his hands once more.

Jongdae nodded, he knew from where this was coming, Chanyeol was talking about the article that had recently made its way to the main headlines: _Park Chanyeol, Korea’s bad boy, after one year of absence, where is he now?_

The article was dumb, and what was more shocking, was the fact that the writer had called Chanyeol, Korea’s Bad Boy. Jondae found this funny, his best friend was very sentimental, he was not bad boy material. But after one year without making any public appearance or taking any type of job, it was normal for the media to claim that Chanyeol was, indeed, hiding.

“Sure, capable independent boy. I read the article, it was funny,” Jongdae replied, a smile on his lips.

“They don’t know what they are talking about, I am improving myself, I am not hiding. I can take a job whenever I want.” Chanyeol sat on the chair in front of Jongdae desk, a pout on his lips.

“Are you sure you are not hiding? Sometimes I don’t know anymore,” Jongdae teased, Chanyeol was pouting but a few sarcastic remarks would not hurt anyone.

“Jongdae, seriously, you were the one that suggested this! Besides I want my next role to be a baam! Unexpected.”

Jongdae just rolled his eyes. “I suggested you stay away from the media for a few weeks, not for a full year. I think it’s time.”

“Time for what? You sound so dramatic, besides I will look for something soon, don’t worry.”

“Why? Why would you say that? Ah, I am your manager, of course, I will worry” Jongdae tone of voice kept rising with each word, “I am the one that is supposed to look for the roles, not you.”

“Okay, okay I got it, but you are also the director of this company so no one will care if you are doing your job or not, I guess.”

Jongdae just laughed at that. “That’s not how it works but okay” he took a few folders from his desk cabinet and continued, “but you know I gave this offers and you refused… and I believe there is one script in here that could be a _Baam!_ ”

“Not sure I think it was not enough”

“Bullshit, I am pretty sure you didn’t read any of the offers” Jongdae was trying to sound accusatory but of course it didn’t work, “Now, if there is nothing else you want to say then please leave, I was very busy before you rudely decided to burst into my office.”

“Don’t act though now, I know you love and these visits are a delight to you” Chanyeol was smiling, he really liked talking to Jongdae, he was a good manager, and above that, he was Chanyeol’s best friend.  

Park Chanyeol, had known Jongdae since they were young, they had gone together to high school, and became best friends easily.

After many failed castings, Chanyeol was feeling sad, almost defeated, but just as magic, as if his friend knew what was going on, Jongdae contacted him with the news that they were hiring in his company, although Jongdae had a company for modeling, Chanyeol was intrigued and went to the audition.

He got in, and just a week after that, he received his first offer for a commercial. No one could have guessed the success that that particular commercial was going to have among the Korean population. And then came the questions… everyone wanted to know who the model was and just like that, Chanyeol became highly demanded. He stared in many more commercials, he was even invited to popular variety and radio shows. It was a crazy time for him; Chanyeol was still in his last year of university and after graduating he began to receive small roles for dramas. The public then realized that he could deliver an A+ acting and with the help of Jongdae, he was able to land bigger and bigger roles each time.

He spent his days like that and then after about 8 months after graduation, Chanyeol received the invitation to an audition. It was not any auditions, but one for a movie of a highly acclaimed director. He went, and to the surprise of everyone, Chanyeol was selected to play the role of the main character. Being new in the industry meant that he had to work extra hard, but everything paid off when he received the Best New Actor Award.

He liked to think about those days when he felt most distressed, after all those were his golden days and he had happy memories of that time in his life. But his reality was not like that anymore.

 

“I am just a bit worried,” Chanyeol put his phone down again.  

“Don’t worry about it,” Jongdae meet Chanyeol eyes. “People don’t care about it anymore, and if they do we just have to use the haters, and make their money into ours too. You know this, all publicity is good publicity.”

Jongdae didn’t particularly believed in this, the whole caos that the media had created, affected Chanyeol in the worst possible way and someone's career should not be treated so lightly. But demands were already made and the only things that was left to do was to remain calm and wait.

“I hate that.”

“I know you do, but seriously Chanyeol, I think a year is enough absence, you can start with something small. Maybe you will be more comfortable like that; there is no need for a baam. What if I look for a small commercial?”

“I don’t know, I just… I want to act…but...” Chanyeol put his head in his hands and tried to calm himself, he was nervous. “Just fetch me a nice drama role” he had said that many times already. But Jongdae didn’t push.

“Okay, Kim Chae Won´s drama is coming soon,” said Jongdae as he opened his desk to take some papers, he had already look for the casting information of the drama.

“Not her, I don’t like her style, I want something more… acting oriented… something more mature, or a role that will mean something”

“You know, her last drama had the highest ratings of the year? Everyone is looking to secure a role in her new work”

“I know she is good, but I don’t want to start again as just another male lead.  Maybe we should not do dramas for now, I think would prefer a movie” Said Chanyeol.

“Sure” Jongdae was prepared for any turns Chanyeol wanted to through his way “There are some rumors that Kim Jinwoo will direct a new movie. I know you liked his previous productions so  I will look more into it.”

A role for a movie was not easy to obtain, since the production for a movie cost way more than for a drama, directors liked to choose only the best of the best in their team.  And it was even more difficult when said directors were highly acclaimed and popular. Besides the competition for getting a role was probably very high, who knows how many good and popular actor planned on going to casting.

But Jongdae didn’t became the director of SM Management Company for nothing, he was resourceful and getting only the best of deals was his forte. And if getting one of this roles for Chanyeol will make him finally decide to start acting again, then Jongdae was going to do his best.

“Yeah, I liked his last work”

“Alright, I know his casting assistance, so I will ask him about it, maybe we can get you an audition, just let me look more into it” he took out his phone, he was going to need to make some calls.

“Sure, I trust you”

Chanyeol was still nervous about this whole thing but at the same time, the possibility of making his comeback to the acting world made him tingle with excitement.

Above it all, he had always trusted Jongdae, after all, he was the one that always remained constant in Chanyeol life, when things were good and then when everything went downhill, Jongdae was always there.

Chanyeol still remembered.

It all started almost one year ago, when a photo was published on a SNS account of someone that claimed to be Chanyeol´s classmate. The picture was blurry but you could still see a table full of soju bottles, beer, vodka, every type of alcohol, and a grinning Park Chanyeol seated at one end. The photo went viral overnight, and just like that everyone in Korea saw the damn picture.

The rumors that came after, didn’t help, people were starting to say that Chanyeol used to skip classes to go drinking, that every single day you could see him at a different club, how he made parties every weekend at his house, all while he was still in college. And even some wild ones stating that he was a playboy, Chanyeol had always found these ones, the funniest. And even if the rumors were far from the truth, the media had believed it, and that was all it took for the public to label him as rebellious Park Chanyeol, Bad Influence Park Chanyeol, Bad Boy Park Chanyeol, and many more.

It was normal for people to drink and maybe for any other person, it would not have caused such a big scandal, but Chanyeol was still new in the industry, his rise had been a bit too sudden, and people liked scandals.  

For the first days after the scandal broke out, he could not show his face in public, every time he went out even for the most trivial of things, such as buying a new toothbrush, the media will always play him dirty, saying that he was probably on his way to a club, or buying alcohol.

Jongdae and the agency decided that it would be for the best for Chanyeol to stay out of the public eye for a couple of weeks, just to let the rumors die out, while they worked on the legal aspect of the situation. The agency released many public statements and made many cases of defamation against the people that had spread all those harmful rumors. But the public idea of Chanyeol kept changing, some even accused the situation of being a media play to make the actor more popular and truth be told, some amazing acting offers were made but no matter how amazing the deal was, Chanyeol always refused. He claimed that he wanted to be recognized for his acting techniques and not just for rumors. And he would have never agreed to do something like that just to get more famous, he had expect the people to know him a bit more than that but after all in an industry like that one, no one even cared about the ones that were affected. That's what Chanyeol had learned.

And just like that, the few weeks that Jongdae had suggested had become months, and Chanyeol still refused to make any public appearance or take any job offer. After some time, the media started to say that the young actor was hiding out of shame, or maybe he had an even bigger secret. Once in a while, new rumors will make their ways into the headlines, each more ridiculous than the last.

The rumors did influence in Chanyeol taking a leave, hiding, as the media had said, but those were not the only problem.

 

Chanyeol was brought back to reality when his phone started vibrating in his hand.  Someone was calling, the ID on the screen read _don’t answer. H_ e had not received a call from this number in a very long time. It was a big surprise, and at first, he thought that maybe he had read wrong, but after squinting at the screen several times, he convinced himself that _Don't Answer_ was indeed calling.

He glanced up to see what Jongdae was doing, but his manager was talking on the phone. Chanyeol didn’t know what to do, he was feeling lost. The phone kept vibrating in Chanyeol’s hand but he just let it be until it eventually stopped.

A minute passed and the phone started to vibrate again, the phone went silent once more.

Chanyeol was having an internal dilemma, if this person had called after so long, maybe it was something important, but at the same time, he should not care anymore. He glanced again at Jongdae, maybe his friend would know what to do, but Jongdae was still on the call.

He thought about it for a few more seconds and then he impulsively dialed the number back. The phone rang and went to voicemail. Chanyeol felt dumb, h _ow could this person called him and then not answer back,_ Chanyeol rolled his eyes, even though that person could not see him.

A minute passed and the phone started to vibrate again, he breathed once and then picked the call right away. Chanyeol raised his phone to his ear and forced himself to answer with a very confident _Hello_ , determined to not let his nervousness evident in his voice. He was greeted by a deep and very familiar voice, memories that he had tried so hard to forget, came flooding back to his mind. liar voice, memories that he had tried so hard to forget, came flooding back to his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are incredibly appreciated


	3. I still remember the day we meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter :3  
> also I edit it on my own so there are probably some mistakes out there

Chanyeol waked up to his alarm blasting at full volume, he was not greatly coordinated in the morning – or ever- so reaching for the phone on his bedside table proved to be a great challenge. He looked at the time, it was 6.30 am, he had only slept for 3 hours, it felt like nothing.  

 

Chanyeol had a morning class at 8 and he liked to walk to campus instead of taking the bus, after all it was not far away only a 20-minute walk. Waking up at 6.30 simply ensured that he was always on time for his morning lecture, but at this moment he highly regretted not setting the alarm at a later hour like 7.30 at most. 

 

_ I should just stay inside, I don’t even need to attend that class, it is not as important,  _ Chanyeol though. But, it would also mean more work and probably fewer points. 

 

The day was cold as it was usually in November, the wind was strong outside and overall, it was just the perfect day to stay inside his tiny apartment and drink hot chocolate while watching a movie or simply listen to music. But he was not going to give in to the temptation. Chanyeol was convinced, although weakly, that going to that class was the best option. He started to get ready and dressed for the cold weather. 

 

As he stepped outside, Chanyeol immediately regretted it, he could still turn around and walk back inside, but then he would have gotten ready for nothing. He tightened his scarf around his neck and started walking. Chanyeol was feeling tired, and the dark circles under his eyes were a clear indication, his feet felt heavy and his hair was a mess of curls. 

 

Yesterday Chanyeol had been waiting for an important call, he had sent a video audition for an upcoming drama. His professor has suggested it and Chanyeol decided to give it a try. It was not the first time he decided to give a try for an audition, actually, that had been his one-hundredth try and also his one-hundredth rejection. The more he thought about it, the sadder he became, and the less willing to go to class he was. 

 

It could be a lot easier to just give in and skip the class and instead grab a cup of hot chocolate. He was not going to pay much attention anyway and he disliked that class, his ideas clashed with the one of his professors and there was nothing to be done, so yeah, Chanyeol though, let’s just grab a cup of hot chocolate and go back to the apartment. 

 

He stopped walking and looked around, he was in one of the busier streets, and there were many stores around. Chanyeol remembered that his friends from the acting department had talked about a coffee shop that was near that street, he had always wanted to take a look but never had a chance, so he decided to head there. 

 

Chanyeol walked for about 20 minutes, the coffee shop was not that far from where he had stopped, but he decided to give in to a little sightseeing. Not many people were outside at this hour, since it was early and cold, most people were inside stores or probably still sleeping as he also wanted to be. 

 

He finally arrived at the place, there was a wooden board on the sidewalk that read Cinema Coffee. The place was small and he would have probably missed if it were not for the board. Chanyeol went inside. T he coffee shop was warm and cozy, there were a bunch of sofas and tables scattered around, and a small stage in the front with a white screen covering the wall. The counter was in the opposite end. 

 

He took out his coat and sat down on one of the couches that were the farthest from the stage. There was a sign near the front that read: “ _ Gone” in 5 minutes! _

 

Gone, probably referred to the movie by the acclaimed director Kim Minseok. Chanyeol had no idea that he was going to arrive just in time to watch one of his favorite movies, he was happy and the fact he had not initially planned any of this made the experience a lot more interesting. 

 

When the movie started, most of the tables were unoccupied. The cafe remained silent with only the sound from the movie and the occasional opening and closing of the front door as people came in and out, the atmosphere was quite nice. 

 

_ Gone _ was a good movie in Chanyeol’s opinion, the first time he had watch it, was when he was 14 and the movie had just recently come out. It had been Kim Minseok second production and it was highly acclaimed by the critics and the general public.  Kim Minseok was young; a new and inexperienced director at that time, and  _ Gone _ was the first of many films, which lead him to be recognized as a genius in the cinematic industry.

 

The surprising thing about the movie was that it inspired a whole generation of young kids to pursue a career in the industry; it was very common for new actors to say that  _ Gone _ had been the reason why they got into acting. And Chanyeol was one of them, so it was an important movie for him. 

 

When the movie was almost halfway, the door to the café opened with a loud bang, probably someone had opened the door and the force of the air from outside had caused it to crash against the wall. Chanyeol turned his head to see, what has caused the commotion, some of the people seated at the tables and sofas did the same. There was a man standing at the door, he had a big scarf around his neck that covered the majority of his face, but his flushed cheeks were still visible. He looked apologetic and quietly closed the door. 

 

The man waved his hand in the direction of the counter, probably to one of the employers, and walked quickly to sit down on a couch near the door. 

 

There was something about the man’s face that looked vaguely familiar to Chanyeol. He tried to get a better look at the other man face but the angle didn’t allow it. They had probably seen each other around, maybe from the acting club ? 

 

After 45 minutes, the movie was getting to its end, most people were leaving their seats, Chanyeol decided that the courteous thing would be to buy a drink, it would simply be rude to leave without ordering something, especially after he had sat for almost 2 hours at the coffee shop.  

 

He rushed to the counter and he noticed that the man from before was already there ordering something. 

 

“One cup of hot chocolate to go,” said the man to the cashier.

 

Chanyeol stepped beside him and said “Make it two, please”

 

Now that they were side to side, Chanyeol noticed that the man was much shorter than him. He glanced down and the man’s hard eyes landed on his.  It was a bit awkward so Chanyeol clarified “It’s cheaper if you buy two” he pointed to the sign at the top of the counter, “See, if you buy two, the second one is half the price, so we can divide the total” he took some money from his pocket and gave it to the cashier “Here”

 

The other boy looked awkward and just nodded.  Chanyeol was feeling stupid, he was just trying to be friendly, but he knew that sometimes he came out way too strong.

 

The cashier confirmed their order with a wide grin on his lips “Two hot chocolates coming right away!”

 

As they waited for their drink, Chanyeol was exploding with the need to say something, to ease to tension and just say hi. He liked talking and he was usually good with people but it seemed as if his actions had made the situation uncomfortable. 

 

“Uhmm… so did you enjoy the movie?” Chanyeol guessed that it was a safe and nice conversation starter.

 

The boy was wearing thick-framed glasses and his expression was stoic and for a second Chanyeol though he was going to be ignored, which would be totally acceptable, then the boy said “It was nice, Um, I didn’t watch it completely but I guess it was okay” 

 

“Oh man, it’s one of Kim Minseok best productions!”  

 

“Maybe,” the other boy said, his face was expressionless, but if he was talking then it was probably a good sign. “The story was interesting, but I like some of his other movies more” 

Chanyeol smiled, movies were one of his favorite topics of conversation and even more if it was about his favorite director! “I really like all of his movies, they are so good” 

 

“I have seen some of them, and some are pretty good, I guess” Although most of the man face was covered by his scarf Chanyeol could still see the corners of his mouth rising in a shy smile. 

 

“Definitely, he is not South Korea’s best movie director for nothing, right?” 

 

“I would not call him the best, but I guess he is in the top 5 or something,” said the other boy as he adjusted his glasses. 

 

“Okay,” Chanyeol shrugged, “Of course there are some other amazing directors out there, I will be satisfied with the top 3 at least” Chanyeol raised 3 of his fingers to empathize. 

 

The man adjusted his scarf revealing more of his face, “Sure, I can give you that” 

 

“I think you should watch all of his movies, and then you will be more convinced of his genius.” Chanyeol joked.

 

“I have watched all of them except Gone, I have a friend that is a huge fan of Kim Minseok, we have watched them together.” 

 

“Then, I think I like your friend,” said Chanyeol in a playful voice. 

 

The boy laughed out loud at that, it was a nice sound. “He is okay, but he has a huge crush on Kim Minseok.”

 

“Well, who doesn’t?” 

 

The boy was smiling and Chanyeol ears turned a light shade of pink, the conversation was progressing and he was sure the awkward aura was dissipating, or so he hopped. 

 

“Yeah he is handsome” 

 

“And talented” added Chanyeol, because that was obviously the most important thing. 

 

“Let’s not forget he is also Korea’s best movie director” added the man with a smile on his face.

 

“Yeah!” Chanyeol raised his arms. “I told you, I am glad you are coming around” 

 

Chanyeol was about to ask for the boy’s name, and maybe introduce himself -something he had forgotten to do at the beginning, but they were suddenly  interrupted by the barista shouting, “Two hot chocolates for Kyungsoo” 

 

Well, now Chanyeol knew the man was called Kyungsoo. And he could also tell the barista and Kyungsoo knew each other as the barista was looking at Kyungsoo with a devil grin on his lips.

 

“I am right here Sehun” Said Kyungsoo, massaging the bridge of his nose. “There was no need for you to shout in my face” 

 

“That’s the procedure, I have to call the clients when their order is ready, just doing my job hyung” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and took his drink, Chanyeol did the same. 

 

Sehun leaned on the counter and rested his face on his hands. “So…” 

 

“I don’t think Minho would like to see you slaking,” said Kyungsoo raising his brow. 

 

“He doesn’t care,” Sehun said, “Who is your friend hyung?”  

 

“Go back to work” Kyungsoo flicked Sehun forehead. The other boy just huffed and turned around to keep making orders. 

 

Kyungsoo turned around to look at Chanyeol and simply said: “We know each other” he took a sip from his hot chocolate. 

 

“Oh… so would you like to, I don’t know? Maybe would you like to keep talking” Chanyeol said, with a shy tone “… we can walk… or sit or maybe… just stay here standing… I don’t mind!” 

 

Kyungsoo laughed out loud.  Chanyeol was definitely not portraying the image of a confident adult, but when has he ever been one? He just wanted to talk to the other boy, his nervousness was getting in the way, so he decided to make his best attempt at looking cool and confident, so he tried again. 

 

“You know, maybe we can keep talking? By the way, my name is Park Chanyeol I think I have seen you around? From college maybe?” 

 

“Maybe” Kyungsoo paused to sip at his chocolate “Do Kyungsoo, film major. I am on my second year”

 

“Oh, I am a senior, acting major” Chanyeol smiled.

 

“And… I have time…we can walk around? If you don’t mind the cold?” 

 

“Don’t worry this hot chocolate will keep me from freezing” Chanyeol said as he adjusted his coat tightly around his body with his free hand. “hey, but don’t you have classes right now? Like I remember I had morning classes on my second year, but I don’t know” 

 

“I do” Kyungsoo shrugged “but I decided not to go today”

 

“Yeah?” Chanyeol could relate to that, after all that why he ended in the coffee shop “I am also supposed to be in class, but I got distracted and ended up here, I guess” 

 

“Sure, this place is not even that close to college,”

 

“It was not premeditated; I didn’t even know this place existed. Well actually, actually someone mentioned this place and I decided to have a look.” Chanyeol scraped his neck, “And well, yeah, I am also skipping class, obviously, because I don’t like that class.”

 

“I don’t think seniors should be skipping classes?”

 

“Well, let me tell you that my professor is a total jerk. I prefer to spend my mornings watching my favorite movie form my favorite director in a lovely coffee shop than going to his class. Besides this is the first time I skip.” 

 

“That’s a good reason” Kyungsoo laughed. 

 

“So, what is your excuse?”

 

“Well you see, this place has the best hot chocolate in town.” Kyungsoo took a sip from his hot chocolate, as to emphasize his point. 

 

“I think you can only say that if you have tried all the hot chocolates in town” 

 

“Maybe I have”

 

“But have you tried the hot chocolate I make? Is quite good, I think is a strong contestant for the best hot chocolate in town.”

 

Kyungsoo smiled and Chanyeol could not help noticing that his mouth formed a heart every time he smiled, it was lovely. 

 

“So, I am skipping classes all day today, and you?” 

 

“If I was planning on going back I would not have skipped in first place, right?”

 

“Right” Chanyeol laughed at this “So, film, huh? I think is something that suits you” he took a sip of his hot chocolate “You definitely seem like the type to study film”

 

“Mm, it’s that so” Kyungsoo turned to look at him.

 

“Totally, you don’t look like the type of person that would work in an office” Kyungsoo hummed so Chanyeol kept going “I just can’t imagine it, just keep at film, you will do well”

 

“Thanks” Kyungsoo laughed. He pulled his coat closer to his body. “I like it, it makes me feel happy” his voice was quieter when he said that, then he continued. “You also seem like the type to study acting”

 

“It’s because I am handsome, right.” Chanyeol lips quirked in a tiny smile, he was confident in his looks. 

 

Kyungsoo looked at him through his glasses, and huffed “Sure” he took another sip of his hot chocolate and said, “It’s that the reason you decided to study acting?”

 

“I was just joking, but yeah, at first it was because of that. I think I was like 14 and people kept telling me I was handsome and I guess I just liked the attention.” Chanyeol glanced in Kyungsoo direction and noticed the other boy was trying to hide his laughter behind his hands, but he was doing an awful job at that.

 

“It’s true,” said Chanyeol “when I was I school, all the girls and boys will go watch me play football, they liked me”

 

“Alright” Kyungsoo was trying to keep a straight face at the other boy story, but he found everything too funny. “I will believe you”

 

“I can see it Kyungsoo, you don’t believe me, but it’s alright. I truly was handsome, still am.” They both laughed out loud at this, and Chanyeol felt happy that the other boy was laughing at his jokes.

 

“It started with that, it made me happy knowing that others were interested in me. Then I watched Gone and everything changed, the idea of acting in one of Kim Minseok’s movies made me even more motivated and I was 14, we always have wild dreams when we are young” Kyungsoo laughed because truly Chanyeol was still young.

 

Chanyeol pushed playfully at his shoulder and continued. “But with time I realized that I really like acting, it became part of me, and then I was accepted into this college, and I fell in love with it.” 

 

“That’s nice,” said Kyungsoo

 

“Yeah it is, but I think I might not be working that well” 

 

Kyungsoo furrowed his brows “What do you mean?”

 

“Well you see, I received a rejection call today”

 

“That doesn’t mean you are bad at acting” 

 

“It was my one hundredth rejection call”

 

“Oh,” said Kyungsoo parting his mouth, he stopped walking and looked directly into Chanyeol eyes “That’s really cool” his face was devoid of any sign of sarcasm, Chanyeol almost tough he meant it, but it was an odd thing to say in that type of situation.

 

“Are you making fun of me?” Chanyeol was just genuinely curious. 

 

“No, I just think it’s cool that you tried a hundred times, that just means you really want it. I think you will do it”  Kyungsoo smiled at Chanyeol, eyes creasing and mouth wide open, all his teeth on display. It was kind of cute. 

 

“Then you should hire me for one of your movies”

 

“When I produce an amazing movie, I will give you a small role, I am feeling generous today,” said Kyungsoo with an air of nonchalance.

 

“Are you kidding?” Chanyeol said in between giggles. 

 

“No, I promise”  

 

Chanyeol said, “I am glad I skipped that class” 

 

“Mmmm good decision” Kyungsoo agreed and pinched Chanyeol side. 

 

He had tried 100 times already, and he will try a hundred times more if it means that someday he will get a job in acting, Chanyeol was determined. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have already half of the story written so the first updates will be regularly. If you want you can follow me on twitter [@pandatoffe](https://twitter.com/pandatoffe?lang=es)  
> for updates or if you have any question.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
